


Star Apple Seed Burst

by iskierka



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/OB/DM. 'you've never seen a strawberry that's had to struggle'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Apple Seed Burst

Billy observes Dom and Orli in conversation. 

They are oblivious, he thinks, of the way they glow. By themselves, yes. With each other the shine's almost too much to take for his eyes. 

They are so beautiful, he has to turn away.

\-- 

He slips away unnoticed to the bar. He's looking for something stronger than the vague ache of want inside his chest.

\--

He goes into the restroom. The alcohol has gives him a nice, heady buzz. The sounds of scritching and husky gluttural unintelligibles coming from the stall next to his steadily increase in volume. So much so, that not only does he notice, but decides to exit as soon as possible. He finishes quickly, and zips up his jeans. He unlocks his door, taking great care to step quietly. 

Before he is finished washing his hands at the sink --the faucet is impossibly loud-- the noisy stall opens. Dominic is sitting on the lidded toilet. 

"I love this bathroom! It's extremely clean. They have toilet covers. It smells good, doesn't it? The tiles even look like they sparkle!" 

He says it like he's unaware of how mussed up he looks. 

Billy has been so caught up with focusing on Dom's image in the mirror -watching his hands splay, seeing his lips move- that he's missed Orli sneaking up towards him, but now he feels Orlando hug him from behind, nuzzling his neck softly. Orlando laves a spot under his chin with a soft, wet tongue before nipping an ear lightly and then whispering, 

"Come on, then. Come with us." 

Billy feels a supernova taking place inside him. 

Orlando leads Billy into their stall. 

notes: inspired by the line "within the fruit - locked in" from Marianne Moore's "Nevertheless"  
also, by febuary 28th pictures.


End file.
